Colin Baker
Colin Baker (nascido em 8 de junho de 1943) é um ator inglês. Ficou conhecido por interpretar Paul Merroney na série dramática da BBC The Brothers, de 1974 a 1976. Mais tarde, interpretou a sexta encarnação do Doctor na longa série de ficção científica Doctor Who, de 1984 a 1986. O mandato de Baker como Doctor provou ser uma época controversa para a série, que incluiu um hiato na produção e sua substituição subsequente sob as ordens do executivo da BBC, Michael Grade. INFANCIA Colin Baker nasceu em Waterloo, Londres, Inglaterra. Ele se mudou para o norte de Rochdale com sua família quando ele tinha três anos de idade. Ele foi educado no St. Bede's College, em Manchester, e originalmente estudou para se tornar um advogado. Aos 23 anos, Baker se matriculou na Academia de Música e Arte Dramática de Londres (LAMDA). carreira Os numerosos papéis de Baker na televisão no início dos anos 70 incluíram um papel coadjuvante na adaptação da trilogia de Jean-Paul Sartre The Roads to Freedom, um papel de liderança como Count Steinbock em sua adaptação de Cousin Bette no ano seguinte, contracenando com Margaret Tyzack e Helen. Mirren Em 1972 ele tocou Anatole Kuragin, contracenando com Anthony Hopkins na adaptação da BBC para War and Peace. Seu trabalho regular na televisão continuou e, em Fall of Eagles, Baker apareceu como o príncipe herdeiro Willy do Império Alemão. De longe, seu papel mais proeminente até o momento foi em 1974, interpretando o implacável banqueiro Paul Merroney na imensamente popular série da família da BBC Sunday The Brothers, 3. Baker se juntou à série no meio da temporada, quando Merroney se tornou um dos principais personagens de 3 ½ séries de 1974 a 1976. Depois de The Brothers, embora trabalhasse regularmente no teatro, seu trabalho televisivo secou por vários anos, embora ele estrelou memoravelmente como Bayban the Butcher em um episódio de 1980 de Blake 7. Isso levou a mais papéis de convidados na TV e em 1983 ele apresentou em uma produção da BBC de AJ Cronin é a cidadela doctor who ( 1984 - 1986 ) Baker fez sua primeira aparição em Doctor Who como Comandante Maxil na história Arc of Infinity (1983). O produtor John Nathan-Turner descreveu o desempenho de Baker como sendo "bastante arcaico" e um pouco atrevido. Maxil foi um dos poucos personagens que realmente atirou no Doctor, então interpretado por Peter Davison. Na época do elenco de Baker como o sucessor de Davison, ele foi o único ator a interpretar o Doctor para aparecer na série de televisão como outro personagem antes de assumir o papel principal (em 2013, Peter Capaldi foi anunciado como o décimo segundo médico depois de ter aparecido anteriormente em outro papel no episódio de 2008 "The Fires of Pompeii"). Quando Baker foi escalado para substituir Davison, muitos fãs citaram essa cena de tiro em Arc of Infinity, levando Baker a dizer brincando que ele conseguiu o papel do Doctor matando o titular. Ele não é parente de Tom Baker, que anteriormente interpretou o Quarto Doutor em Doctor Who. A primeira aparição de Baker como Doctor ocorreu nos minutos finais de The Caves of Androzani, onde ele apresentou suas primeiras falas. A seqüência do título final do episódio quatro apresenta o rosto de Baker em vez de Peter Davison e credita-o como o Doctor antes do crédito de Davison. Este foi o primeiro (e, até o momento, apenas) tempo em que o novo lead recebeu o maior faturamento na história final de um médico que saiu. Baker, em seguida, fez sua primeira estréia na história completa na semana seguinte em The Twin Dilemma. Foi a primeira vez desde 1966, e apenas a segunda vez na história da série, que uma nova história de estréia de um ator principal foi mostrada antes da conclusão da temporada anterior. A era de Baker foi interrompida por um hiato de 18 meses que foi anunciado em fevereiro de 1985, no meio da transmissão de sua primeira temporada completa. O controlador da BBC1 na época, Michael Grade, criticou Doctor Who, dizendo que o programa havia se tornado excessivamente violento em 1985. Grau mais tarde admitiu que ele "odiava" a série, que ele descreveu como um "show de estúdio muito desajeitado". Uma nova história de Doctor Who, Slipback, foi produzida para o rádio durante o hiato, estrelado por Baker e seu companheiro de televisão regular Nicola Bryant. Doctor Who retornou à televisão para sua 23ª temporada em setembro de 1986. A temporada contou com uma redução nos episódios, foi feita inteiramente em vídeo para cenas de locação pela primeira vez desde 1975, The Sontaran Experiment e foi produzida como um longa de 14 episódios. O Julgamento de um Senhor do Tempo. Esta série foi uma referência meta-textual para o fato de que a série em si estava "em julgamento" neste momento. 6 Em 1986, Baker disse a um entrevistador: "Tom Baker fez isso por sete anos. Há uma parte de mim que gosta de ter uma inclinação nos discos. Eu gostaria de pensar que talvez eu ainda estivesse fazendo isso em oito anos. No entanto, mais tarde naquele ano, Michael Grade concordou em encomendar outra série, com a condição de que Baker fosse substituído. O chefe da série da BBC, Jonathan Powell, disse mais tarde que a BBC estava à procura de "um salão de última chance, para um ator que decolaria com o público". Ele foi removido da parte depois de estrelar em apenas onze histórias e pouco menos de três anos na série, incluindo o hiato, tornando seu mandato como o Doctor o mais curto naquele ponto. Após seu saque, Baker se recusou a retornar para registrar uma sequência de regeneração. Em vez disso, seu substituto, Sylvester McCoy, interpretou o sexto médico mortalmente ferido em uma peruca loirinha enquanto ele se regenera nos minutos iniciais de Time e Rani, seu rosto escondido por efeitos de vídeo à medida que o processo de regeneração ocorre. Em 4 de setembro de 2011, no Riverside Studios, em Hammersmith, Londres, Baker aceitou a presidência da Doctor Who Appreciation Society, anteriormente ocupada por Jon Pertwee e Nicholas Courtney. Baker foi eleito na sequência de uma pesquisa online dos membros da sociedade, onde ele ganhou mais votos do que todos os outros candidatos combinados. pós doctor who Desde que deixou Doctor Who Baker passou grande parte do seu tempo no palco com aparições em todo o país em peças tão diversas como Privates on Parade de Peter Nichols, Deathtrap de Ira Levin, Run for Your Wife de Ray Cooney e Maiden e Ariel Dorfman's Death. Por muitos anos ele tem sido um grande defensor da pantomima. Em 2000, ele apareceu em Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões, ao lado da atriz Louise Jameson, que já havia interpretado Leela, a companheira do Quarto Doutor. Em 2003, ele estrelou a produção da operetta H.M.S. da Carl Rosa Opera Company. Pinafore, dirigido por Timothy West. Em 2008, ele excursionou com a ex-mulher Liza Goddard em She Stoops To Conquer. Aparições teatrais mais recentes viram Baker abordar o papel do inspetor Morse em House of Ghosts e uma turnê britânica de The Woman in White. Em 1991 Baker interpretou um personagem parecido com Doctor na série de vídeos da BBV The Stranger. Este personagem apareceu em seis aventuras em vídeo, bem como quatro histórias de áudio. Outro drama independente da BBV, intitulado The Airzone Solution, apareceu em 1993 e contou com a presença dos ex-atores do Doctor Who, Jon Pertwee, Peter Davison e Sylvester McCoy. O trabalho televisivo durante a década de 1990 incluiu participações especiais no drama médico da BBC Casualty, The Knock, Dangerfield, o primeiro episódio de Jonathan Creek, a adaptação de A Dance à Music of Time no Channel 4 e como ele próprio como a celebridade residente em 'Dictionary Corner'. no programa de perguntas e respostas do dia, também no Canal 4. Em 2003, Baker apareceu no Top Gear, participando de uma corrida de uma volta na pista Top Gear em um hatchback Honda Civic. Baker competiu contra um Klingon, um Cyberman, um Dalek, Darth Vader e Ming, o Impiedoso. Baker ficou em 4º lugar, com o Cyberman chegando em 1º. Uma aparição em 2005 no programa de comédia Little Britain nunca foi transmitida, mas pode ser vista na seção especial de cenas deletadas do DVD da série 3 da Little Britain. Outras aparições na televisão viram Baker aparecer em Kingdom, Hustle and Doctors. Longe de seu Doctor Who que trabalha para a Big Finish Productions (veja acima), Baker apareceu nos dramas de áudio Sapphire and Steel: O Mistério da Hora Perdida e a parte 3 do Earthsearch Mindwarp. Este último, baseado em um romance de James Follett, foi transmitido pela estação de rádio digital BBC 7 em 2006. Em 2010, Baker narrou e forneceu vozes adicionais para o livro de áudio de ficção científica da Candy Jar Books, Kangazang, escrito por Terry Cooper. Os trabalhos cinematográficos de Baker ao longo dos anos incluem The Harpist (1999), The Asylum (2000) e D'Artagnan et les trois mousquetaires (2005). Em 2010, ele filmou cenas de um filme independente, Shadows of a Stranger. Desde 1995, Baker escreveu uma coluna semanal regular para o jornal local Bucks Free Press. Uma compilação de seus artigos de 1995 a 2009 foi publicada no livro Look Who's Talking. No dia 7 de novembro de 2012, foi confirmado que Baker estaria participando da 12ª série de Eu sou uma celebridade ... Me tire daqui! Baker terminou em 8º lugar entre 12 celebridades, perdendo para Eric Bristow . vida pessoal A primeira esposa de Baker foi a atriz Liza Goddard, que apareceu com ele na série de TV The Brothers. Seu casamento durou 18 meses e terminou em divórcio. Com sua segunda esposa, a atriz Marion Wyatt, com quem se casou em 1982, Baker tem quatro filhas. Eles também tiveram um filho que morreu de síndrome da morte súbita infantil. Baker é amigo do escritor norte-americano Stephen R. Donaldson, que dedicou seu romance de 1991, Forbidden Knowledge, a ele. Baker é um crítico da caça à raposa e estava entre as mais de 20 pessoas de alto perfil que assinaram uma carta aos membros do parlamento em 2015 para se opor ao plano do primeiro-ministro conservador David Cameron de emendar a Lei de Caça de 2004. fonte https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colin_Baker Categoria:Atores e Atrizes